Current gaming devices are enabled for network connectivity, which allows users to participate in multi-player games across a network. In these games, there are several selectable parameters for a number of players to participate in a particular match of the game. For instance, a real-time shooter game can have parameters such as a particular map, a particular game type, a number of players and/or a type of weapon. Likewise, a racing game can have parameters such as a particular track, a car class, a number of laps, a number of cars and/or weather. While these parameters can add variety and novelty to individual matches, they can also be a cause of a stalemate with regard to their selection. For instance, many players may argue over which parameters for which to play a subsequent match. Current game hosting services provide an automatic selection for only one parameter and do not take into account preferences of the users playing a particular match.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.